


Existential Dread Inducing Psykronium Cube

by absolutely_nothing_here



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutely_nothing_here/pseuds/absolutely_nothing_here
Summary: "A telekinetic cube that can turn the room freezing cold and induce paralyzing fear without so much of a warning."If Christopher happened to be able to make people see what they fear most, what would the members of the Umbrella Academy see?A very quick look into the possible worst fears of six of the original Hargreeves siblings.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Existential Dread Inducing Psykronium Cube

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if this has been done before!

The six siblings stared at the floating cube, which levitated toward them in an unexpectedly menacing manner.

'Christopher,' said Marcus, with a nod at the opposing Academy. 'Do your thing.'

Before any of the members of the Umbrella Academy could question why this cube was apparently named Christopher, said cube began to hum with energy, and sent out three pulsing waves of green light towards them.

~

Luther fought to keep his breathing steady as Reginald approached him, eyeing him with that critical stare that meant he'd done something wrong. He felt like he was thirteen years old again.

'Number One,' said Reginald, in a way that made Luther want to wince, 'You're a great disappointment. Do you know why I sent you away?'

Luther mutely shook his head, heart pounding in his ears.

'You were never good enough,' said Reginald. 'Do you really think I would want you around, after all of your failures?' Reginald scoffed, turning away as though Luther wasn't worth his time. 'Get out of my sight.'

Luther stared down at the Earth. He had no way back, he realized. No food, no water. He was going to die on the moon, alone.

Just like his father had always intended.

~

Diego fell to his knees.

Lila's body, Patch's body, his siblings' bodies, all lay in front of him. Grace sat in her seat, the same place where he had shut her down. Where he had killed her.

His mother's eyes were dim, not bright and alert like they should have been, her head lolling to the side. So Diego jumped when she blinked, her face turning towards him suddenly.

'Why?' Grace murmured.

The guilt that threaded itself through his heart was as sharp as the needle that fell to the floor from Grace's grasp, her grip now slack, her cross stitch unfinished and running through her own hand. He stared at the exposed circuitry in her wrist.

'Diego.'

Lila's voice rasped through the silence and he whipped towards her, struggling to breathe being so close to Patch's body. Allison's body. Klaus's body. He kept his gaze focused on Lila and her dark eyes, choosing to not look at the blood that dribbled from her mouth.

'Hey,' said Diego, voice betraying him and breaking without permission. 'Hey, you've gotta stay with me, Lila. Lila.'

Lila's face twisted in pain, and when she spoke her voice was laced with agony. 'Why didn't you save us?'

Her eyes dimmed just like Grace's.

~

'Claire,' Allison breathed.

Patrick had a hand on Claire's shoulder. Allison's daughter stared back at her, face impassive before it contorted with contempt too strong for a child. 'You left.'

Allison took a step forward. Claire took a step back.

'I hate you,' Claire said, and it would have sounded petulant if not for the anger and hurt written across her face.

'Claire, I'm - I'm sorry -'

Claire was gone.

In her place stood Ray, and Allison wiped away the tears in her eyes, moving towards him. 'Ray -'

Ray stopped her from approaching, from touching him, holding her at arm's length. Words looked as though they were forming on his tongue, but he only sighed with disappointment and let go of her, walking away willingly.

Her life was collapsing around her; the flimsy foundation she had built with her rumors was no longer enough. No job, no husband, no daughter.

Everyone had left her of their own accord.

~

BANG.

Explosions. Shouting. Helicopter blades. Fire, dirt, death.

'No - no, no, _no_ -'

Klaus frantically clutched at Dave's hands, because this couldn't be happening _again_ , and Dave was choking on his own blood, life draining from his body by the second, and they needed a medic _now _, damn it.__

____

____

Klaus had time travelled, he'd seen this all before, and he still hadn't stopped it from happening. He had warned Dave, and the horrible thought that he might have caused Dave's death by interfering floated through his mind.

In any case, he'd failed, as per fucking usual.

'Dave. Dave, come on.'

A sob spilled from his mouth when he got no response.

~

'Shit,' said Five, spitting out the first word that came to mind.

'No, not - not again,' he muttered to himself.

His heart beat rapidly in his ears as he attempted to slow his breathing, ash burning his lungs as he did so. The rubble stretched on for miles, like it always did - as it always has; there's never been anything else. He spun on the spot and attempted to quell the rising dread, looking for the familiar face of Delores, but she was nowhere to be found.

Instead, he was greeted with the sight of his siblings, all six of them. They were buried underneath the bricks and dust, lifeless, most of them with bullet holes in their heads, although Vanya seemed to have had her neck snapped.

Five frowned briefly. That wasn't right, that wasn't -

He was suddenly very aware of the weight in his hand. He raised it up for examination.

Oh.

Blood covered his palms, which made the gun slick in his hold. He let it fall to the ground and looked down at his dead siblings again, his family that had died by his own hand.

The grief and fear that drowned him was enough to bring him to his knees.

~

Harlan hid behind Sissy, who was looking at Vanya with a mixture of distaste and fear. Vanya could feel the pool of power in her gut swirling with anxiety; out of control, always out of control.

'You're...' Sissy shook her head. 'Stay away from us.'

Vanya didn't have a choice; she was already looking at them from behind glass, panic threatening to consume her as she realized where she was - back in isolation, locked up again, back in that room -

Her siblings stared at her while she banged on the door, the screams that tore from her throat not reaching their ears.

One by one, they turned away.

~

The members of the Sparrow Academy looked down at their anguished counterparts.

Reginald, too, looked down at the Umbrella Academy, observing their various reactions with mild interest.

'Excellent.'

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2AM, my bad.


End file.
